<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come come kitty kitty by lovejimin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606315">come come kitty kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejimin/pseuds/lovejimin'>lovejimin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Katoptronophilia, Lingerie, Male Solo, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, bottom do hanse, there need to be more victon fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejimin/pseuds/lovejimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tittle: hello kitty avril lavigne </p><p>this was inspired by a picture one of my twt moots drew but i don't know how to link it </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come come kitty kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hanse glared at the maknae as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. his eyes kept darting to the clock across the room as he drastically waited for the interview to end. subin laughed to himself as he noticed hanse’s discomfort as he remembered the bet they had; the older had to last the whole interview while wearing lingerie under his clothes. it was even more embarrassing because hanse was the only hybrid in the group, which is exactly what this interview was about. </p><p>hanse clutched his greyish tail while the lingerie rubbed against his body even more. The lingerie itself wasn’t that uncomfortable and he was actually pretty used to it, however it was the fact he was in public with it on right underneath his clothes. he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. </p><p>“actually hanse, which cat breed are you?” the interviewer asked which caught the boy off guard. “i’m actually a ragdoll cat. people always think i’m siamese but we’re actually kind of different.” he said with a soft smile on his face. the interviewer went back to talking about how rare it was to see hybrids when it actually wasn’t. hybrids were actually really common; they just were never seen in groups due to not being eye catchers. </p><p>after what felt like an eternity to hanse the interview was finally over and the group began to head back home. “hey hanse, we’re all gonna head out to eat. do you wanna come with?” subin asked as he looked back at the other. hanse simply glared at him before shaking his head and saying he’ll stay at the dorms. </p><p>the rest of them dropped him off as they proceeded to go off and eat. once hanse was inside he immediately rushed into his room so he could take off the lingerie as quickly as he could. as he was undressing he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and paused for a second. he proceeded to take off his shirt, looking at his body in the mirror. he tilted his head slightly and admired how the bralette shaped his torso. </p><p>he ran his hands over his chest, his fingertips slightly grazing over his nipples. a shiver was sent down his spine as he continued to watch himself. the hybrid could feel himself grow aroused at the sight of himself which was actually quite weird for him. he’s never watched himself before, so why is he feeling this way? he began to remove his bottoms, immediately noticing the tiny wet patch on the sheer, lace material of the panties he was wearing. a small whimper slipped past his lips at the realisation. before continuing to play with himself, he walked over to his dresser and picked out a pair of black socks along with his thigh garters.</p><p>he carefully slipped the socks and garters on before grabbing his phone and sat in front of his mirror. his cheeks flushed a dark red color as he took in his reflection. he opened his camera app and took a couple of pictures of himself for later. he set his phone down and toyed with his lip piercing. a gentle sigh slipped past his lip as he ran his hands down his body and gripped his thighs. his eyes fluttered shut as his hands continued to roam across his body, his little kitty ears going down a bit. </p><p>his tail swayed slightly behind him as he slowly grazed his hands over his cock. for a cat hybrid, hanse was definitely above average. and he took pride in that, however, it was also well known that he would never top so his cock was only just for show, besides when he was pleasuring himself. he whimpered at the feeling, his hips bucking up yearning for more friction. hanse looked over at the clock on his nightstand just to make sure he had enough time before the rest of his members came back. </p><p>hanse took a deep breath and focused his attention back on himself, checking himself out in the mirror. his fingers grazed over his nipples softly, the pink buds hardening under his fingertips. he pinched them softly, a quiet moan falling from his parted lips as he looked at his reflection. the sight of him moaning only turned him on more. hanse removed his hands from his nipples, knowing he could cum from nipple play alone and he wanted to stretch this out. </p><p>he slowly slid off the lace underwear he was wearing, a string of precum connecting from the tip of his member. he let out a sigh of relief when his finger touched the head, slowly swirling his finger around his slit to tease himself even more. his body shuddered and he fell forward at the overwhelming feeling. he whined loudly once he finally brought himself to remove his hand from his cock, not wanting the fun to end so soon. </p><p>he finally reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out his toy along with a half full bottle of lube. hanse eagerly poured the lube onto two of his fingers, slowly circling his rim with the slicked up digits afterwards. he hissed quietly at the cold liquid before slipping his fingers inside of his heat, a pained moan falling past his lips. his eyes squeezed shut as he pushed his fingers in up to the knuckle, panting already. hanse knew he would be overly sensitive because he hasn’t been able to play a lot lately due to promotions so the sensations were overwhelming to him. </p><p>after a minute or two of getting used to the small stretch, hanse began to thrust his fingers at a gentle pace. he slowly scissored himself open, a string of tiny moans and whimpers escaping his lips. after getting used to the feeling of two fingers, he carefully slipped in a third, hissing at the burn. he moaned out loudly as he began to thrust all three fingers inside of his hole, his cock leaking against his stomach. he continued to fuck his fingers into his heat until he felt as if he was ready to take the dildo. </p><p>he pulled his fingers out of his hole and grabbed the toy from next to him, slicking it up with lube before lining it up with his hole. he moaned lewdly as he carefully sunk down on the toy, falling forward when the dildo was fully inside of him. he panted as he looked at his fucked out expression in the mirror. he used one of his hands to slowly thrust the dildo in and out of him as the other gripped the side of his mirror. </p><p>his eyes were glued to his reflection, watching himself moan and pant at the feeling of the toy hitting his prostate. he whined loudly and clenched around the toy when he began to pick up the pace, not caring if his hand cramped up. he bit hard on his bottom lip as he bounced on the fake cock, his expressions only spurring him on even more. </p><p>hanse removed his hand from the mirror and wrapped it around his cock, a high pitched whine falling from his parted lips, already growing sensitive to his own touch. despite the need to close his eyes, he kept them open and continued to watch the mirrored version of himself. he stroked himself in time with his thrusts, already feeling himself grow closer to releasing all over his hand. he wrapped his tail around his waist, tiny whimpers slipping past his lips as he stroked himself faster. </p><p>he cursed quietly to himself as he pushed the toy into his prostate, his thighs shaking slightly at how overwhelmed he was. he ran his fingers over his head once more, clenching around the toy simultaneously. he whimpered loudly as he pushed the toy into his prostate once more, the action finally pushing him over the edge. he moaned loudly as his body shook from pleasure, finally releasing all over his hand, some of his cum dripping onto the floor. </p><p>hanse braced himself, the aftermath of his release almost causing him to fall forward. he panted heavily as he looked at himself in the mirror, taking in his fucked out expression. his lips were swollen, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, and his body glistened from sweat. he leaned forward and pulled the toy out of him, a whine leaving his lips in protest. </p><p>he finally removed his hand from his member when he felt himself grow sensitive from just the touch. he shamefully brought his cum coated fingers to his mouth and sucked off as much as he could. he moaned to himself and pulled his fingers out of his mouth to watch them glisten in the light. after a couple of minutes, hanse gained the strength to push himself off the floor and finally clean himself up. he made a mental reminder to shower in the morning because he was too tired to bring himself to. </p><p>the male cleaned his body with a rag and discarded of the lingerie, changing into an oversized shirt instead. he trudged himself back to his bed, laying down and snuggling into his sheets and falling asleep feeling satisfied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in two days and it kind of sucks but i hope you like it. please let me know if there are any mistakes or tags i missed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>